


Want you ( until you almost gone )

by Tabling



Series: 21Bang [1]
Category: 2NE1, BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Top is kkaep jjang, it is as my Tabi birthday present, topbom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabling/pseuds/Tabling
Summary: It just because Seunghyun is afraid but that doesn’t mean he won’t step on when what will belong to him almost gone .





	Want you ( until you almost gone )

“ Hey Bom unnie ! Where did you go ? “

Park Bom , the 2ne1 best vocal and the most amazing voice of YG , walked as fast as she could out of the training room . Didn’t even care even CL tried to call her a million times , asking where did she go ? Why needed to be hurry ?

“ I don’t feel well “ And she was gone.

“ Dara unnie , we need to discuss it with jiyong now ! I don’t think we should delay more . The more we wait the more thing will get worse “ Minzy talked to Dara and Dara monitored CL to come close .

“ Let’s Go “

-

“ Jiyong , we need to help Topbom to become real . “ Dara said to his boyfriend. Well , secret boyfriend since YG wouldn’t confirm them . Damnit , YG .

“ First of all , you all know how Seunghyun hyung is , self-conscious “ They all nodded

“ Second of all , He - “

“ Jiyong Oppa ! Listen , you always reasoned to help him . But did you ever think about how is Bom unnie feeling ? Well , if you didn’t push it , we will “ With that CL got up , followed by Minzy .

“ Make him jealous. Just tell others to get along . You know what we want to do “ Jiyong sighed and nodded . Dara gave him a quick kiss on his cheek , and got up to left as well .

-

“ Dara , you guys - why all of you did that ? I didn’t like Seunghyun . “ Bom angrily yelled

“ Swear it to whatever god and we won’t buy it “ Dara and CL rolled their eyes

“ Trust us , unnie ! Seunghyun Oppa will be regret “ Minzy smirked . Well if Minzy smirked , Bom only could get the worse picture ever of the so-call plan .

-

_KBS news : 2ne1’s Park Bom is currently dating SUJU’s Heechul ?_

_MBC news : Park Bom is suspecting dating a boy group member ?_

He turned the TV off . Even, he threw his phone on his bed .

“ Hyung , your own false . I told you so “ Youngbae sighed.

“ Even Seungri had set it up for you . But you just coward . “ Daesung said. He even bought them , the topbom pair , the same shirts . But to no avail, Seunghyun just kept it .

“ Hyung , move the game . You will lose Bom noona if you wont step up “ Jiyong pushed himself from where he sat to where Seunghyun sat .

“ Hyung you know we can help “ Seungri gave a hand . “ you just need to ask “

Seunghyun massaged his temples . Damnit , how ? They went on date already .

“ Just Go and get her “ Youngbae said “ Easy “

“ I will think about it “ He grabbed his car key and went out.

“ Where are you going ? “ Jiyong asked

“ Go and get you all brat a sister-in-law “ And Seunghyun decided that he didn’t want to lost what he’d been longing for so long .

“ Good luck “ Everyone said in Union . The door closed and ....

“ Hyung .... “ Seungri with his smirk , said .

“ It’s Time “ Jiyong quickly pulled his phone and called.

-

“ Minzy , Where is Bom ? “ Seunghyun has been knocking on the door like forever , only 2 minutes later Minzy opened the door for him .

“ On date . “ Minzy invited him inside . “ You are late Oppa ! Happy ? “ That mocks tune . Seunghyun was hurt .

“ I don’t know .... “ Seunghyun groaned .

The door opened , revealing a drunk Bom walked inside the dome .

“ Hey , Minzy ! Oh you had a guest ? I will go to sleep now “ Bom just stared at Seunghyun painfully . She almost sobbed at that point , but Bom told herself ‘ big girl don’t cry ‘ .

“ Unnie .... “ Minzy called .

“ Where is everyone? “ Seunghyun asked . He looked around. The dome was so silent , and he was in pain .

“ Out . Your fault, you fix , Oppa ! I will give you two a time . She may not fall asleep yet “ And with that Minzy grabbed her bag and closed the door

Seunghyun knew he had to . Maybe there was a hope . Maybe the hope would happen . Maybe god was on his side . And maybe , just maybe he can ...He went to Bom door and ...

Knock knock knock

“ Bom ! Can I come in ? “ Everything that surrounded him fell into silent . But when he tried to listen more carefully, there it was , a sobbing sound . He didn’t hesitate and opened the door .

There was Bom , laying and curling up to herself in the middle of her own bed . The sobbed sound less a bit , but he knew Bom still cried . And Seunghyun , again , didn’t hesitate and pulled Bom into his embrace . He joined Bom laid on the mattress.

“ Hey ! I’m sorry “ Her back touched his chest . “ I’m sorry . I fuck up , right ? I know . But can ... can we start from now ? I knew about the dating news and I also knew it not real. So can we ? Bom ? Please ? “ He nuzzled his face to Bom hair . The scent of rose and candy fits Bom so well . Beautiful inside out and sweet.

“ I hate you “ Bom said . She moved so close to Seunghyun

“ Baby , I love you too “ Seunghyun and his sweet word .

“ Hey ! Look at me “ Seunghyun turned Bom around . He saw Bom face , Beautiful as always. Her eyes were puffy from all the cry . And he didn’t think twice but to lean down and kissed her lip .

“ I mean it . I hate you . Such a jerk , hmm ? “ Bom said

“ Ahh yeah yeah I know I’m the coward and jerk you love “ And they kissed again and again till Bom fell asleep in Seunghyun arms , into her own dreamland with his now-officially boyfriend .

“ I told you ! It will work “ CL said and Minzy nodded along .

“ yeah yeah “ Jiyong agreed , still hugging his baby girl .

“ Thanks , Heechul ! “ Dara said

“ Ahhh your welcome , pretty noona “ Jiyong glared and swore silently . Dara laughed at his cute baby boy .

Heechul hanged his arm around CL neck only to , “ Put your fucking arm down “ earned a growl from Seungri .

-

Two days after ,

“ Hey , you guys ready ? “ They nodded . The manger-Bom asked. “ Next stage ‘ OH Yeah ‘ “

The TOPBOM couple didn’t state about their dating since they planned to surprise fan about their wedding ( only YG stan understood) ( Damn YG ) . But Seunghyun being Seunghyun, he didn’t let the chance slip . So ‘ OH Yeah ‘ gave him the best opportunity to showed off his relationships.

And yeah , it didn’t went unnoticed.

They only needed YG to Damn confirm it . And they knew they had a long way to go , so waiting for a right time wouldn’t hurt .

**Author's Note:**

> It’s for my baby , Choi Seunghyun, birthday present . I’m in rush so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me :***


End file.
